Ultrasonic devices have heretofore been utilized in connection with the atomization of liquids, such as for atomization of liquid fuels, spraying of liquid chemicals, oxygenation of liquid sewage, and others. Ultrasonic devices for this purpose are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,214,101; 2,949,900; and 3,672,823.
In some of these prior devices, the liquid to be sprayed flows through passages within the transducer and/or the acoustical horn for subjecting the liquid to ultrasonic vibration while others have utilized conduits that are external of the transducer and horn for directing the liquid against a vibrating impingement surface of the horn. In the former case, the passages must be relatively small and are thus subject to becoming clogged from solid material that may be present in the liquid. In the case of external conduits, the conduits have not been adjustable for varying the spacing and/or angular orientation with respect to the impingement surface, the horn has not been vibrationally isolated from a support for the same, and the impingement surfaces have not been specially designed for directing the liquid deflected therefrom into desired patterns.